fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Shale
Elizabeth Crimson Daughter to the deceased Miranda and Constantine Crimson of Basco. Blood Dragon Slayer mage within the Grimoire Heart guild. Appearance Personality Synopsis Coming Soon. History Before she was known as Botan, she was Mikuru Tellcarinna, born X765 in the land of Seven to two adoring parents on a small farm. It was on the year of her 5th birthday though that her life was changed. While at play with her two year old sister, Mikuru caught sight of a flying fish. After ordering her sister to stay put she departed after the creature, into the large wheat fields and pass the lining of trees that marked the start of the forest. By the time she realized she had run quite a ways, her fate had been sealed. The girl found herself falling into a deep quarry that was hidden past the tree line, her screams echoing out as she plummeted into the darkness, her screams silenced only upon her hitting her head against an oddly jutted rock on the way down, knocking her unconscious and into a comma. Mikuru managed to survive the drop, though she no longer had any recollection of her past. When the little girl came too from her comma of three days she found herself sitting on the large belly of Beatrix the Rock dragon. With her missing memory Beatrix took the girl in as her own, renaming her to better suit her liking and thus was born the name Botan. Over the next twelve years Beatrix acted as a stern yet loving mother to her newly adopted child, teaching her of rock dragon magic alongside how to read, write, talk, and find the best meals from the land its self. Years flew by and when the time X776 rolled about Botan had blossomed into a hard working buxom teen who's fondness for her mother was only limited by her inability to hug her around the neck. However, even though Botan was quite the accomplishment as a daughter, Beatrix could not help but worry, so, in the nights that her daughter slept, she crafted a weapon from her horn and infused it with a small portion of her magic before burying it beneath the earth, keeping it a secret from her daughter into the new year. On the year of X777, Botan awoke to find that her mother had departed, no trace of her in there den except the imprint from her form and a message on the ground that read: "Carry on my child and in time Joy will find you". After reading the message Botan shed but a few tears, packed what few items she was given and headed off towards the world outside the tunnels beneath the land of Eberg with hopes of finding the 'joy' her mother wrote of before it could find her. Many years passed and by the time Botan was eighteen, she had settled in with a carnival strongman named, Cirus Curtis, living in a small house in the woods of Bosco,not far from the land of Fiore. They lived happily,enjoying the tress and openness of the woods which allowed them the area needed for their usual sparing sessions together. Their love for strength, martial arts, and creating something from nothing brought them together. Abilities and Skill Magic Equipment Type your information here. Relationships Type your information here. Trivia Type your information here. Quotes Category:Character Category:Characters